1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing device, server connection method, program storage medium, and network system, and is suitably applied to a network system providing a content on the Internet for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case that a content consisting of letters, still pictures, voices, and motion pictures created by an individual is provided via the Internet, it has been generally practiced up until now that a user establishes his/her own homepages created by using a personal computer.
In such a case where an individual opens homepages as in the above, a user drives a homepage creation program installed in a personal computer in order to create a homepage consisting of hyper text markup language (HTML) which is hyper-linked with a plurality of content, and uploads this homepage in the server of an internet service provider (this is referred to as “ISP” hereinafter).
And, the server of the ISP provides a client accessing it through the Internet, with homepages, and when the client clicks the anchor on the homepages, a hyper-linked content is provided subsequently.
In such a computer network system structured as described above, to have the data of the concerned homepage stored in the server of the ISP the exclusive storage area must be secured in the server, for the purpose of which user registration must be made.
To assign the exclusive storage area in the server to each user, a uniform resource locator (URL) related to a user ID is issued, which is notified of the user, thereby permitting the user to store the data of his/her homepage in the exclusive storage area in the server meeting the URL.
However, it is necessary for a user to enter his/her URL every time he/she accesses the exclusive storage area in the server to renew the content of his/her homepage for example, so the user is forced to do input operations every time, which has posed a problem that it is troublesome for users not accustomed to operating the personal computer to utilize the server.